Intento de Olvido
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Un grito desgarrador escapó de mis labios, mientras lágrimas caían y caían de mis mejillas. Un grito desgarrador. La persona que calmó mis demonios fue la culpable de convertirme en el mismo diablo.


― ¡Estoy harta! ― se escuchó en la habitación ― ¿Por qué no simplemente lo superas? ― levantó su rostro somnoliento. Su mirada algo roja por todas las lágrimas que había dejado salir, ojeras se hacían presente y sus labios destruidos por tanto morderlos en intento de detener las lágrimas. Su cabello desordenado y sin brillo. Su cuerpo cansado. Su mente, agotada.

Se levantó de su lugar, encaminándose al baño, lugar donde se observó en el espejo.

¿Por qué se había vuelto así? ¿Por qué él tuvo que enamorarla si al final su corazón iba a destrozar? ¿Por qué sólo no desaparecía y ya? ¿Por qué tuvo que transformar a sus demonios en ángeles? Si después sólo haría que sus demonios aumentaran en su mente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Entró a la ducha, una ducha fría. Su mirada baja, su mente la destruía. Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras un recuerdo aparecía en ellos.

* * *

― _Tengo que decirte algo ― me susurró al oído mientras me alejaba del lugar._

_Llegamos un bello campo, repleto de flores multicolor, aves paseando y canturreando de aquí hacia allá. La brisa chocaba en mi rostro y hacía danzar mis cabellos de un lado a otro._

― _¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él me observó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

―_Bueno, quería decirte que ya no soporto más estar así contigo ― hizo una pausa para observarme y remover los cabellos que estorbaban en mi rostro, sentí un ligero calor proveniente de mis mejillas. ― No quiero que me sigas viendo como tu hermano mayor, el que te protege de todo y se conforma con un simple "gracias"_

― _¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunté al no comprender muy bien a lo que quería llegar._

― _Quiero decir que… ― suspiró y cerró los ojos ― Yo, te amo ― susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegará a mis oídos._

― _¿Qué? ― fue lo único que pude decir. Un montón de sentimientos empecé a sentir. Es verdad, yo sentía hace bastante tiempo mariposas en el estómago por él._

― _Te amo, te amo, ¡Joder, te amo! ― gritó a todo pulmón. Mi sonrojo no podía aumentar. ― ¿Qué dices tú? ― preguntó al ver mi rostro._

― _Yo no ― fue mi respuesta. ― Yo no te quiero, eres terco, torpe, egocéntrico, idiota, molestoso… ― su rostro palideció por completo. ― ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Yo te amo así. Eres el único que me ha entendido, eres el único que me ha ayudado, eres el único que no me ha abandonado. ― Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _

― _Tontita ― me susurró mientras apoyaba su mano en mi cabeza. Lentamente acercó su mano derecha a mi cintura, mientras que bajaba la mano izquierda y buscaba mi mano derecha para entrelazarlas. Nos observamos por unos minutos. Nuestros rostros se acercaban poco a poco, me levanté de puntillas y a la vez cerraba mis ojos. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y los latidos de nuestros corazones coincidían. El momento tan esperado llegó, un beso lento, tierno y repleto de amor se formó. Nuestro primer beso, el primero de muchos._

* * *

― Tsk ― dejó escapar.

Lágrimas que no cesaban.

Guerras mentales que no llagaban a un fin.

Su utopía destruida y reemplazada por su propia distopía.

Recién se daba cuenta, nada es para siempre. Las promesas se rompen. Los sentimientos se pierden y el amor se escapa.

Siempre estarás sola. Naces sola y mueres sola…

Se arregló para ir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo.

Caminó hasta los límites de la cuidad, llegó a un campo, el cuál ahora yacía seco e inerte.

Y recordó todo. Ahí fue, ahí empezó lo que sería un recuerdo lindo para ella. Lástima que no fue así. Todo se nubló, empezó una brisa fuerte y fría. Fría como su corazón.

Al rato después, las nubes empezaron a llorar, al mismo tiempo que ella. Un grito desvanecedor escapó de sus labios. Levantó la mirada y las gotas de lluvia empaparon su rostro. Sus piernas le empezaron a flaquear mientras otro recuerdo pasaba por sus ojos.

* * *

_Iba temprano a casa, mi jefe me propuso que podría salir antes, propuesta que no desperdicié y acepté de inmediato. Iba en el autobús y pasé por un local a pedir comida para llevar. Quería sorprender a mi amado con una rica cena. Sonriente caminé a mi casa, emocionada por la sorpresa. Entré sin hacer ruido, escuché la bañera, así que aproveché de colocar todo en su lugar. Pasaron horas y aún no salía de la ducha, así que abrió la puerta lento, y observó por el hueco de la puerta. _

_Ahí estaba él, muy cómodo con ella, ambos gimiendo, creyéndose reyes. Su mirada no se apartó de ellos hasta el final. Él agarró a la chica y le dio un beso de esos que te das con la persona que amas. _

― _Te amo Lisanna ― le dijo entre besos. _

_Mi corazón se partió. Mi sonrisa desapareció y mi mirada oscureció por completo._

_Mi amado._

_Mi hermana._

_No recuerdo más sobre ese día. _

_Al día siguiente amanecí en el hospital. Lo único que sé, es que un cuchillo me hizo cortes profundos en mis brazos. _

"_Intento de suicidio" le llamaron. _

"_Intento de olvido" le llamé_

* * *

No se podía mantener en pie, sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez más, hasta que cayó. El suelo le tendió sus brazos y la abrazó como nunca antes.

Lágrimas caían y caían de sus ojos, mientras su llanto ya no la dejaba respirar. Ahí se quedó por horas. Llorando, gritando. No quería más.

― Laxus… ― susurró en medio de su llanto, para después gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A los pocos días se encontró a Mirajane Strauss, muerta.

¿La razón?

Ella intentó olvidar y su amigo el cuchillo la ayudó a alcanzar su sueño.

* * *

Fin…

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores x3**

**Esto salió gracias a mi querida hermana que me dijo que escribiera y bueno, aquí está tu fanfic xc espero que te guste x3**

**Te lo dedicaré sólo porque tenía ganas, así que… ¡Este fanfic está dedicado a Katy-fairylover, la mejor hermana del mundo! ¡Te quiero mucho! –corazón-**

**Además va dedicado a Mirajane Strauss, te lo debía hace mucho, cariño :c y aquí está xc espero que te guste :c ¡Fuerza amiga!**

**Espero que les haya gustado xc **

**Se despide y les manda besotes y un abrazo muy fuerte…**

**Akari Ryu ― LonelyDragon883**


End file.
